Civil Rights Policy of Jonathan D. Bismarck XVII
The Civil Rights record of Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII is one of the worst of any Chawosaurian Prime Minister or any head of state in Chawosaurian History. On race relations, Bismarck took a more white supremacist approach on civil rights, immigration, and race relations. A hardcore conservative stance on the rights of women, lgbt, and intersex Chawosaurians. Civil Rights Record by group Chawosaurian Jews Bismarck's abuse against Jewish Chawosaurians and more details can be shown in Chawosauria Wikia. But Bismarck classified Judaism as a mental disorder rather than a religion, but personally believed it was Satanic Cult. Bismarck passed policies and laws strengthened discrimination against Chawosaurian Jews and blocked them from voting, receiving government benefits, and having employment rights. One of Bismarck's worse civil rights violation against Jews was he made the preparation tests for first-year schoolkids biased against those first-year schoolkids who are Jewish. Under Chawosaurian law, before a child starts school, he or she must pass simple math and reading tests to decide if the kid is eligible or not to be educated. Bismarck used this opportunity to oppress Jews. Bismarck made the Jewish kids take college-level tests to ensure they'll fail, dashing the Jewish kids' hopes that they'll start school and at all get a job or career, and Bismarck would use the test results to convince society that Jews are intellectually disabled and that they are not fit to get jobs or go to school. Bismarck would send the national guard to stop Jewish protests despite having state-approved permits to protest and have them killed. The reason why Bismarck hated Jewish people more than other outside groups that he also hated was that he believed the Jews are the ones responsible for the death of Jesus Christ. Bismarck was told this by his elders, his father, his religious elders, and the society around him. Two years before leaving office, he successfully got Amendment XXVII ratified into constitutional law. Amendment XXVII mandates in order to repeal antisemitic laws and policies, national, state, and local, it requires unanimous consent from all state legislatures, the national legislature, and then, the popular will of the people which voter turnout must be 100%. Africans and Arabs Bismarck opposed the European decolonization of Africa and the Middle East because of the fact that Africans and Arabs are now being left to govern their own nations without the rule of White people. Each time a nation in Africa and the Middle East is decolonized, Bismarck gets annoyed and fearful. Black Chawosaurians Bismarck's racism toward black people was very lewd. Bismarck considered black people as more inferior and believed they were cursed, genetically and mentally unstable, and inbred. Bismarck did not recognize the personhood of black people, he supported slavery and genocides against black people. On the issue of Blackface, Bismarck sought to censor Chawosauria's own history of blackface from being revealed to Black Chawosaurians out of fear that it could motivate Black Chawosaurians to rise up against public racial discrimination. LGBTQ+ Chawosaurians The only time Bismarck tried to make homosexuality illegal in Chawosauria (but failed) was in 1976, Bismarck promoted support for the so-called "Buggery Act" of 1976, a bill that sought to define homosexuality as a criminal offense. Chawosauria's new emperor, Timothy Max Roosevelt, who was also the party leader who defeated Bismarck in the 1945 elections, and his Communist Party oppressed the Buggery Act by sabotaging its schedule. The bill died in a 0-0 vote margin. Bismarck was a big opponent against gay rights, he criticized the decriminalization of homosexuality in Europe, Canada, and by the 1970s, in the United States. Bismarck criticized pride parades and he condemned the Stonewall Riots of 1969. He supported traditional marriage (marriage between 1 man and 1 woman) and traditional family roles that only favors heterosexuals. Bismarck hated homosexuals and he actually violated the rights of homosexuals in Chawosauria. Women's Rights Bismarck opposed women's rights including the right to vote. Bismarck accused women's rights of trying to sympathize with gay rights, and personally, he was disgusted with the idea of women casting ballots, women working, and he also believed women were stupid, which led to his history of countless affairs with women. Foreigners and Refugees Bismarck was no friend to immigrants, not even if they're legal. Bismarck was a key person at closing Chawosauria's borders and outright banned immigration in general. Bismarck refused to take Jewish refugees who were trying to flee Nazi Germany, and Bismarck said: "The Jews have no respect for the will of God, which it's cleansing the world of a group of people Jews who killed our Lord". Other Christians An Orthodox Christian, Bismarck hated all Christians who do not believe in the Orthodox Christian faith. Protestants, Roman Catholics, and all other religions. Bismarck believed his Romanian Orthodox Christian faith was superior to Protestantism, Catholicism, and all other religions. Irreligious Chawosaurians Irreligious people such as Atheists, Agnostics, etc, did not have a good relationship with Bismarck. Bismarck hated them all. Irreligion is dominated in Chawosauria, but being ruled by a small Christian elite minority, leading to a populist Communist Party uprising that led to Bismarck's defeat in the 1945 elections in the first place. Bismarck did nothing to oppress them, but his views on non-believers were extremely bad and he wanted them killed, he once commented: "I wish we were still living in the dark ages, back in that time, we used to burn these bastards alive". Irish Chawosaurians Bismarck hated Irish people. Disgusted by Irish culture and the Irish ethnicity, as Prime Minister he built concentration camps to imprison millions of Irish Chawoaurians from 1953 until he left office in 1979, 531.7 Million Irish prisoners died. Bismarck believed the stereotypes that Irish people drink stupidly and that the fact they are predominately not Orthodox Christians, that disgusted Bismarck more. Poor People Bismarck was no fan of helping the poor. Instead, he hurts the poor more. A greedy wealthy person himself, he laughed at poor people and believed they were worthless and he openly mocked them. Discriminatory Policies C.P. No 77 signing C.P. no 77. ]] C.P. no 77 is a proclamation that categorizes Judaism a mental disorder rather than an Abrahamic religion. Bismarck declares Judaism a heresy, and called on the Chawopolis Palace to outlaw Judaism, which never succeeded. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII